Truth Beneath the Story
by FutureMrsBlackSnapeMalfoy
Summary: An unsuspecting muggle girl gets the shock of her life and the world as she knows it has come to an end in the most unsual plot twist ever. Is finding out who you really are worth all this? Good or evil? does she get to choose for herself? M to be safe


**A/N: hey there everyone 1st i dont own harry potter or anything related just a story idea that came to me before i went to sleep and i went with it. 2nd REVIEW!! please im not sure if this a good plot and i wanna know if i should keep going.**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the young girl cried out. At once a tall man dressed in all black robes walked into the dark room and turned on the lights. The young girls eyes, squinted trying to adjust to the new light. Once she could see properly she finally looked around. She saw she was in a gorgeously yet tastefully elaborate decorated room. The ceilings where high and the carpet was plush and a deep forest green all the furniture was cherry wood, the bed was a four poster with more forest green hangings and she could see black silk sheets peeking out from behind the drawn curtains. There was a wall of books and too the right was a writing desk and what she assumed was a reading area. On the last wall was two doors which she assumed was the closet and the other was the bathroom.

She was looking around the room and working out what everything was, she almost completely forgot about being tied up on a chair in the middle of the beautiful room with a strange man looking at her in what seemed to be amusement mixed with confusion. She turned back to look at the man and she once began to analyze him as well.

He was an older man but not elderly maybe about 35-ish and for that age he was a good looking man but he seemed hollow almost a shell yet the malice was in the eyes, oh yes she could see it but she could also sense it was not directed towards her and that knowledge seemed to put her at ease, but she made a note not to get on this man's bad side. He also had long blond hair and the oddest blue eyes ever, they were trance inducing.

He cleared his throat and she shook out of her daze, "now that I can see your with the living again may I ask your name?" he asked she looked at him strangely," you kidnapped me shouldn't already know my name or was just a random girl you saw and decided that I was right to kidnap?" the man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose," look I'm trying to be difficult but I will resort to other methods if I have to" and gave her this look. She couldn't name the look but it made her decide to answer the question, " My name is Jenna" and he sat beside her on the bed, " and it is just you and your mother correct?" and the girl nodded her head yes and looked at him waiting for the next irrelevant question he wanted to ask. He turned her chair to face him and he griped the sides of the chair, "now this is important is this you?" and he showed a picture of a even younger girl, about 4 or 5 and she was playing at a park and she looked closely and she knew it was her so she nodded her head yes and asked," yes it is but why do you have a picture from when I was little?" and he looked at me and she saw something, was it pity? She couldn't be sure but she didn't really have time to react, because another man walked in and at once the man she was talking to walked over to the man bowed and stood back up.

The new man circled her and looked to the original man who nodded and looked at her once again. The new man got to the front of once again half turned to look at the other man, " Lucius you may leave I will call you if I need you" and at once the first man known ,now as lucius left the room with a curt bow.

It wasn't until the door closed did the new man turn back to face the girl sitting. She was confused as ever and asked the new man, "What am I doing here? What's going on?" and the man looked down at her, "tell me child what do you know of your father and your family?" she looked at him with a odd expression, what a weird question but she thought that if the other man had actually bowed to this man she shouldn't get on his bad side either so she answered, " I don't know much my mother didn't really tell me anything about him and I have a small family I don't like very much of them why?" and he looked to be thinking.

"And your living situation?" and she thought about it, " I don't really have one my mother and I move about every 6 months to a year, in fact I always make this joke that's she's running from something and..." she drifted off thinking , for the first time about her mother's odd reaction to that joke. She looked back to the man to find he was actually listening and was interested, "what is her reaction young one?" he asked, " she always gives this obvious fake laugh and change the subject immediately " this answer seemed to please him and he stood up and took out this stick out of his cloak and waved it and instantly the roped that bonded her to the chair were gone and she jumped up looking from the man to the chair, " Whoa there that the bloody hell just happened ?" and he looked mildly amused ," I'll let your mother field that one" and at once the bedroom door opened to her mother walking in.

She ran to her mother and hugged her and looked to her mother for an explanation, "well hunny" and her mother walked her to the bed and sat her down, "it's real" was all she said and the young girl looked confused and the man finally took off his hood to see a snake hybrid of man and she slowly put the pieces together and she looked wildly from her mother to the man, "mean its real? All of it " and her mother nodded and the young girl got up and walked to the man ," so your real it's not just a book?" and he looked confused at that and her mother's eyes widened and stood beside him , " yes hunny it is all real they don't have the books here but its real."

And at once it all clicked into her head, everything since the beginning of this bizarre meeting. The only thing left to do was actually say it to make it all real.

"you mean to tell me Harry Potter is REAL?" and the snake nodded his head," so that means your Lord Voldemort?" and once again he nodded, "there's one more thing Jenna" and the young girl looked at him in exasperation,"what is it there could not be anything more shocking" and the smirk that played on his face told her not to put that into stone. "One thing could be" he retorted and she gave him a look, "what is it then?" and he looked at her and his face was as serious as stone.

"I'm your father"


End file.
